


The Ruining Seonghwa Agenda

by Atinydokii, Hindy



Series: The Ruining ATEEZ Agenda [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cat Ears, Cockwarming, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Costumes, Dirty Talk, Dollification, Explicit Sexual Content, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Hyung Kink, Latex, M/M, Manhandling, Pet Names, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plushy fucker, Power Bottom Wooyoung, Power Play, Service Top Park Seonghwa, Sexual Roleplay, Size Difference, Spanking, Under-negotiated Kink, Voyeurism, improper use of gloves, praises, slight degradation, thighs fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atinydokii/pseuds/Atinydokii, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hindy/pseuds/Hindy
Summary: Each of the members like to ruin Seonghwa in different ways.A collaboration between Atinydokii and Hindy (again)!
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Park Seonghwa/Everyone, Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Series: The Ruining ATEEZ Agenda [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873939
Comments: 20
Kudos: 358





	1. Hongjoong x Seonghwa

**Author's Note:**

> Atinydokii:
> 
> We decided that we couldn't stop with Yeosang :) thank you to everyone who supports us and reads this!  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Hindy:
> 
> It's just us being feral once again, nothing new here. Hope y'all enjoy this new agenda!

Seonghwa was nervous. He felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest from excitement any moment now. He even jumped a little, startled, when Hongjoong took his hand.

“You sure you want to do this?” Hongjoong asked while rubbing the back of Seonghwa’s hand with his thumb.

His eyes were looking for any kind of discomfort on Seonghwa’s face and Seonghwa felt himself blushing under such scrutiny. 

“Yes,” he replied with a steady voice even if his heart was still beating like crazy, “I’m just a little bit, nervous? I guess?”

He punctuated his answer with a raise of his left eyebrow and Hongjoong just kindly smiled at him. Hongjoong squeezed his hand in his tiny one and sat more comfortably on the bed so he would face Seonghwa.

“It’s okay to be nervous, it means you want to do good but there’s really nothing to worry about, I’m sure they’ll all enjoy it.” 

Seonghwa nodded and took a big inhalation before exhaling slowly, just like he would do before stepping on stage. He did it again a few times and Hongjoong waited until Seonghwa gave him a firm nod, meaning he was finally ready. Hongjoong smiled at him once again before leaning forward and, while he was framing Seonghwa’s face with his hands, kissed him slowly. Seonghwa pouted when Hongjoong pulled away but the other simply patted his cheek before standing up and going to the door.

“Let’s not make them wait more than we should.”

Yunho and Mingi were already waiting behind the door and they didn’t waste any second before stepping in and taking place in the loveseat that Seonghwa picked out himself and placed it here. Right in front of the bed. They both managed to fit their huge bodies onto the tiny seat, legs tangled with one another and when Mingi started to giggle softly, Yunho shushed him gently with a squeeze on his thigh.

Hongjoong was beside Seonghwa the next second, one hand on his hip and an evident bounce in his walk. It tore a smile out of Seonghwa to see that Hongjoong was as excited as he was. With a much more confident hand than he was feeling, Seonghwa grabbed Hongjoong’s top and fisted the fabric as if it was a life preserver. Hongjoong knew what Seonghwa wanted without him even breathing a word and without wasting any minutes, he kissed Seonghwa again but with much more fervour than before.

They weren’t shy about PDA when they were all back at the dorm so it wasn’t something new to walk in on two or more members making out in different rooms in the dorm but this time just felt different. Because Seonghwa knew it wasn’t going to stop at a simple kiss.

Hongjoong’s hand was already gripping Seonghwa’s side harder than a few seconds ago while the other one went into his hair just so he could pull the older’s head back in order to deepen the kiss. Seonghwa breathly moaned at that and scooched even closer to Hongjoong, still too well aware of the two pairs of eyes looking at them. But then, Hongjoong did that thing with his tongue and Seonghwa’s brain decided he didn’t care that much for the two others in the room.

They broke the kiss so they could breathe again and Hongjoong just started leaving butterflies kisses on Seonghwa’s cheek and neck. It was only when he started leaving a love bite right on his pulsing point that Seonghwa finally made eye contact with Yunho and Mingi. They were both looking at him like he was the main meal and they were starving men. It made him blush so hard and so fast, Seonghwa actually got dizzy under so much attention.

“Can-can I suck you off?” He asked Hongjoong, his voice, barely above a whisper.

With a final lick over the bruise, Hongjoong breathed out a _‘sure’_ before settling himself comfortably on the bed while his legs fell open as a delightful invitation. Seonghwa didn’t waste any time to go on his knees and bury his head between the other’s legs. At least in this position, he wouldn’t have to face anyone and would actually do what he loved to do aka sucking dick.

Hongjoong was already half-hard when Seonghwa pulled him out of his jeans and that turned him on even more. Bringing this idea out to Hongjoong hadn’t been easy for Seonghwa, having to explain how he would fantasize for hours about Hongjoong taking him apart while all the others were watching had probably been the most naked Seonghwa had ever felt in his life. But his friend didn’t laugh or judge him, he simply said he would do his best to satisfy Seonghwa and now here he was, as exceptant as Seonghwa was and it warmed him inside.

That thought also made Seonghwa even more eager to please his little crowd but also his partner. Slowly, he pumped his loose fist around Hongjoong’s length, feeling him fill out with each stroke of his wrist and when he deemed him ready, sank his mouth onto it. Seonghwa was messier than usual with drool already pooling at the corner of his lips and letting the most indecent noises out of his mouth which meant he was excited about it.

Seonghwa closed his eyes because now, nothing mattered once he had Hongjoong’s dick in his mouth. Maybe it was just a dick like any others but Seonghwa loved everything about it. The weight on his tongue, how it rubbed against his palate and how the tip would brush against the back of his throat. He moaned at Hongjoong’s first thrust into his mouth which made the younger gasp in return.

“Fuck, Hwa,” Hongjoong said while whipping a bit of saliva off Seonghwa’s chin, “how are you so good at this?”

Seonghwa felt pride and warmth coiling into his stomach at that simple question and when he reopened his eyes, he was met, not with one, but with three pairs of eyes on him. Yunho and Mingi had moved and sat on both of Hongjoong’s sides surely because they had a better view like this and to know they were looking directly at him with Hongjoong’s dick in his mouth made his own dick twitched painfully in his pants.

Hongjoong also took a quick look at the men at his sides and with a gentle hand cupped Seonghwa’s cheek in his palm. “Could you be a dear for our guest Seonghwa and show them how you look with my cum on your tongue?”

Seonghwa swallowed hard at that, his breath caught in his throat but simply nodded when Hongjoong tilted his head on the side, expectant. Seonghwa knew he could trust Hongjoong when it came to giving a great show so, obediently, he opened his mouth, let his tongue roll out of it and started to jerk Hongjoong himself. It took longer for Hongjoong to come than Seonghwa would have thought. Maybe he did it on purpose, maybe he tried to will his orgasm down so Yunho and Mingi could enjoy how his precum would glisten on Seonghwa’s lips a little bit longer.

When the first rope of cum hit Seonghwa’s face, the latter closed his eyes once again so he wouldn’t get any in them but with every spasm of Hongjoong’s dick in his hand, he could feel more cum landing on his lips and tongue.

After a long sigh from Hongjoong, Seonghwa knew it was over -for now, that is to say- and shyly opened his eyes. It was so much more intense to try to keep eye contact with the three men looming over him than it was to perform in front of thousands upon thousands of fans if he was to be honest. Seonghwa felt so embarrassed suddenly and tried to wipe the cum off his face with his sleeve but Hongjoong didn’t let him. 

“Let them enjoy the view for a few more seconds, love,” came his honey dripping voice and who was Seonghwa to go against Hongjoong especially when Yunho was licking his lips like this and Mingi was squirming uncomfortably because of the tent in his pants.

A few seconds is all they got because soon enough Hongjoong was waving his hand as a sign to send them back and they both wiggled their way out of the bedroom, visibly very much affected by what they just witnessed.

Hongjoong took his time to help Seonghwa clean himself up with a tissue so he could spit in it and a wet wipe to clean his face. He even pushed Seonghwa’s sweaty bangs out of his face so he could run the cold tissue on his burning forehead.

“Ready for round two?” Hongjoong asked, still patting off the sweat on his temples.

Seonghwa agreed with a nod of his head and Hongjoong helped him get up with a firm hand on his waist. Seonghwa’s legs were like jelly and his mind felt like cotton. Everything was more intense than he would have imagined, better than anything his brain could ever fantasize because Hongjoong was here and he was warm and thoughtful and he made everything perfect.

Hongjoong helped him out of his clothes and Seonghwa whined when mischievously one of Hongjoong’s hands wrapped itself around his dick. The rapper giggled at that and peck Seonghwa on the lips before telling him to lay down on the bed while he was going to call the others.

Wooyoung and San noisily entered the room as it was expected from them and they both took place in the same loveseat Yunho and Mingi sat a few minutes earlier but they were less shy about tangling their bodies together than the two others. As a reflex, Seonghwa shyly covered his dick with his hands when they both started to rake his naked body with their eyes and it tore a snicker from Wooyoung. They were used to seeing each other in different stages of undress but to know that he was laying here, desperate and leaking, his cock red from being untouched, it just wasn’t the same.

Tears started to swell in his eyes when he saw San whisper something into Wooyoung’s ear and the other one smirking at it. It was embarrassing but in the best sense of it, that’s what he wanted, to let the others see and talk and gasp at him being torn apart by Hongjoong in the most intimate way.

Speaking of him, the leader suddenly appeared between Seonghwa’s legs, a bottle of lube in his hand and a shine in his eyes. He asked Seonghwa if he was ready to which the latter nodded again so very carefully, 

“Don’t hide it from us, it’s so cute,” Hongjoong said while peeling Seonghwa’s hands away from his dick and then, looked at him as if he was ready to eat him alive.

And that’s what he did. In a flash, Hongjoong hooked Seonghwa’s legs on his shoulders and while his tongue was leaving a searing lick on his dick, one of his fingers was already probing at his entrance, so cold compared to his burning mouth closing around the tip of his cock.

Seonghwa couldn’t hold the moans from spilling out of his mouth at each drag of Hongjoong’s fingers inside him. Despite the evident heat coiling in his stomach now, Seonghwa could clearly hear Wooyoung and San making comments on the side, still latched onto each other. He perfectly heard San calling him _‘cute’_ and Wooyoung giggling when Seonghwa left out a very high pitched noise. They were probably enjoying seeing him being taken apart way more than they should but Seonghwa didn’t care anymore. Not when Hongjoong was finally three fingers deep into him and his mouth was so perfect around his length that it made his toes curl and made him instinctively push the heels of his feet into Hongjoong’s shoulder blades.

“Joong, I- I‘m ready, please,” he whined between two hiccups. He didn’t even realise he was crying until now, overwhelmed by the two other boys in the loveseat whispering about him in his most vulnerable state but also by the perfection of his lover.

Hongjoong let his dick pop off his mouth with a lewd sound and Wooyoung and San started complaining about how unfair it was that it was already over. Something dark coiled in Seonghwa’s stomach, a mix of embarrassment and pride to have been this shameless in front of them but also at the fact they wanted _more_.

Seonghwa was still clutching the sheets when Hongjoong closed the door behind the noisy couple and the next moment he was back at Seonghwa’s sides to check on him. Seonghwa gave him a soft smile and wiped his tears away even if some of them stayed clogged upon his eyelashes.

“Do you want to stop now? You know Jongho and Yeosang wouldn’t care if-”

“No!” Seonghwa didn’t even let him finish his sentence and blushed when Hongjoong smirked at his enthusiasm. “No, I want to go all the way, _please_.”

“Ok, alright,” whispered Hongjoong as an answer. He took Seonghwa’s hands in his and kissed his knuckles. “On your hands and knees then, while I go get them.”

Seonghwa pouted at this request. Hongjoong knew that he didn’t really like this position because he couldn’t see Hongjoong’s face and it was just too much strain on his knees but Hongjoong only had to raise an eyebrow for Seonghwa to understand. This time it wasn’t a request, it was an order. 

When they all came back in the room, Seonghwa finally understood why Hongjoong asked him to do this as his red perky ass and his lube-covered thighs were the first things Jongho and Yeosang saw and so maybe, the gasp they both let out was worth the pain in his legs. Once again shame burned bright in Seonghwa’s ears and he let his head drop in the pillows, mortified to be on display like this.

Hongjoong came behind him and rubbed soothing circles into his hips which only made Seonghwa whine into the pillows. He faintly heard Hongjoong shushing him gently before he started to rut against the cleft of his ass. The roughness of the fabric of Hongjoong’s jeans against the back of his thighs actually made Seonghwa jump forward. He turned his head around, careful to avoid Jongho and Yeosang for now, just to see Hongjoong still fully clothed except for his dick out.

“Why do you still have your clothes on?” He whined while Hongjoong gripped his hips tighter to push them back against his own.

Despite his smaller stature, Hongjoong managed to drape himself over Seonghwa, buttons his shirt digging into the older’s back, to whisper in his ear, “Because you’re the star of the show right now, they’re not here to see me,” and with an iron grip in his hair, he made Seonghwa’s head turned on the side to face the last two members, “they’re here to see you cry on my dick.”

And cry, Seonghwa did when he faced the two youngers before Hongjoong let him go and his head hit the pillows once again. It was the last round and Hongjoong was determined to give the best finale. Still, with a vice grip, he kneaded Seonghwa’s ass until it went from red to crimson and when the older started to whine something in the pillow, Hongjoong stopped to make him say it again.

“Please, Joong, just _fuck me_ , I want to cry because of your dick.”

“Then come here,” came Hongjoong’s answer before he wrapped his arm around Seonghwa’s waist and made him stand up.

Seonghwa couldn’t be more exposed than he was at this very moment. Somehow Hongjoong managed to bind his hands behind his back with one of his own while his other arm was supporting his weight, giving a full view for the two others in the room. Seonghwa had nowhere to go and nowhere to hide, he was simply at the mercy of Jongho and Yeosang’s gaze and he _loved_ it.

Seonghwa was already so close when Hongjoong finally started to fuck him that he just cried some more, babbling incoherent thoughts while looking at Jongho and Yeosang, each their turns. He didn’t know what he said but suddenly they were both coming to the bed, sitting on it and on Seonghwa’s sides like he wasn’t being ploughed from behind by Hongjoong who were lowly growling with each thrust.

“So pretty when you cry hyung,” Seonghwa thought it was Jongho talking but his view was so blurred with tears he wasn’t sure. All he knew was that the words they were susurrating into his ear were making his dick twitch and when he felt so many hands on him, he came with a cry.

White-hot pleasure exploded behind his eyelids and the next second all of their hands were on him, whispering sweet nothings into his skin while he came harder than he ever did. Hongjoong followed him mere instants later and he had the decency to only paint the back of thighs where he knew it would be easy to clean up.

Seonghwa was still crying, even when his dick became soft and his body stopped buzzing with electricity. He was laying on his side now, head on Yeosang’s lap while Jongho was dabbing the sweat away from his forehead and face. Hongjoong was busy cleaning his own mess between Seonghwa’s legs.

“You did so good hyung.”

“You were so beautiful when you came untouched.”

“You did so well for us.”

They kept showering him with praises and affection and care and then, slowly, the tears died down. Now, Seonghwa was exhausted, mind and body fully sated and even if he wanted to stay awake to thank them all, his body decided otherwise. Before he fell asleep, Seonghwa felt someone leaving soft kisses on his forehead and he blacked out as soon as he was tucked under his blanket.


	2. San X Seonghwa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atinydokii: Hindy did such an amazing job on the Seongjoong! I hope you guys enjoy the Sanhwa as well!

Seonghwa thought he had self control or at least some common sense in his head. What he is doing now should have stayed in his head, just a wet dream for him to think about later when he is fucking into his own hand. But no, Seonghwa decided that the real thing would be much better.

And God is it better.

The eldest of the group finds himself alone in their dorm room for the first time in months, and there is no way he is letting this opportunity go to waste. Sure, they’re all aware they’re hormonal adults who jerk off when they can. If one of them hears something, they turn the other way because that’s all they could really do when there is never a moment of freedom between the eight of them.

So when the opportunity is there, Seonghwa is taking it.

Perhaps it shouldn’t have been in San’s room though. Or with one of his plushies.

The gray-hair boy doesn’t even remember getting into his room, but there he is on San’s bed in nothing but an oversized t-shirt. Hell, he isn’t even sure where his pants and underwear are except thrown hazardously across the floor somewhere. He is laying straddled over a big cat plushy, his hard cock drooling from the tip onto the soft fabric. His face is buried into the top of the stuffed animal, hiding his sultry moans. No one is there, but he still finds himself mouthing at the material to keep himself quiet and also for some sort of stimulation in his mouth.

His hips roll once-twice- three times before he speeds up, that burning orgasm building up quickly. He gets close to the band in his stomach snapping, then he stops. As much as he whines, he wants to keep enjoying the feeling of rutting against the poor stuffy and dirtying it with his pre cum. He didn’t even think about how he would have to wash it and explain to San how it got dirty in the first place.

It seems like the universe had a plan to fix that problem so he doesn’t have to worry about it. 

He should have heard the door unlock, or the steps walking closer to the room. Or even the door to the bedroom opening, but it all falls on deaf ears when he is so so close to reaching another high that he hasn’t decided if he will take it or not.

“Oh, hyung~?”

Seonghwa has never sat up so fast in his entire life. He swears his stomach drops to his ass when he hears that voice that is so unmistakable. 

“S-San I-“

“Well don’t stop on my account.” San closes the door behind him, locking it before setting his bag in front of it on the floor. Seonghwa merely watches him, chest heaving under his baggy shirt and gray strands of hair stuck to his forehead from sweat. “What exactly have I walked in on, my sweet hyunggie?”

Before he knows it, San is right in front of him, looking down at him from his position over the stuffed animal. The elder wants to shrink under his gaze but he has nowhere to go.

“Come on, hyung. Why are you in my room sitting on top of my kitten plushy without any pants on?” The other bends down a little so they’re at eye level. “Is _this_ okay?”

Seonghwa takes a second, really looking into San’s eyes. He knows he would leave if he asked, making sure his comfort is put before the younger’s lust. Seonghwa gives a soft nod when he decides that it’s okay, being met with a smirk from San when given the green light. 

“Well? Are you going to tell me what you’re doing? Or are you too embarrassed?”

The answer _is_ embarrassing, so embarrassing that he has trouble even coming up with the words. How can he explain that he is humping San’s plushy because it’s drowning him in his scent, the fact that he sleeps with it on his bed turning him on even more? He also doesn't understand why San is still here and not yelling at him at how disgusting he is.

"I-I..." he swallows harshly, "I thought I was alone. So I-" Seonghwa pauses as his face burns even more.

"You what, hyung? What exactly are you doing?" San raises an eyebrow in his direction, and Seonghwa knows what he wants. He doesn't want a vague answer, he wants to know _exactly_ what Seonghwa is doing.

"I-I came in here to r-ride your plushy." The eldest looks down at his weeping dick, a little softer from lack of stimulation.

"You should show me. How do you like to ride miss kitty?" Oh it even has a name? That somehow makes his cheeks burn brighter, along with the fact that the younger is asking him to continue in front of him. Seonghwa wants to object, but that look in San's eyes shows no room for denial. He doesn't have a choice.

With some hesitation, he places his hands on each side of the stuffed animal and began to roll his hips. It's slow and hesitant at first, not really feeling good until he moves a bit faster and he isn't able to stop a moan from slipping past his lips. For a moment, he completely forgets the other is still there. He is just focusing on the fabric dragging against his cock as he spreads pre cum with his tip. The animal is beyond dirty by now, not even knowing how long he has been at this. All that could be heard is his pathetic moans in the otherwise silent room.

San has never been able to keep quiet for long though.

"What are you thinking about hyung?" The bed dips in front of him, San now shirtless and palming himself through his sweats. Seonghwa can see the outline of his hard cock from the thin fabric under his hand.

"You, fuck, I think about you, Sannie." He whines pathetically, his head dropping between his shoulders. "I think about you fucking me, touching me all over, God." The moan he lets out is guttural, just imaging all of that sending him closer and closer.

“I think about you telling me how good I am. H-How I look so pretty under you. A-and sometimes you having y-your way with me.”

"Fuck." San groans, finally pulling his length out from the confines of his sweat pants. The tip of his cock is spilling white pearls of pre cum that Seonghwa wants to lick up. San must notice this because there's suddenly a smirk playing on his lips. It makes Seonghwa shiver at the mere sight.

"You want a taste?" Seonghwa nods. "Cum all over miss kitty and I'll let you use that cute mouth on me, okay? Can you do that? Be good and cum for me, Seonghwa hyung.”

It's more of a demand than a deal, but one that he would take regardless. His hips move even faster, focusing on the drag against his cock over and over again until he stills, cumming with a cry all over the stuffed animal. It feels like it never ends, and it's embarrassing that all of this is happening in front of his bandmate. Seonghwa can barely make out the coos coming from San that almost sound degrading in tone.

As soon as he is done, he falls forward, catching himself on his hands as he heavily breathes. It's one of the most powerful orgasms he has had in a long time and it felt _so good_. And the younger one watched it all. 

"Hyung, you made a mess." San says in a whiny tone, shaking his head. Seonghwa opens his mouth to apologize, but the words are caught in his throat. San seems to recognize this which is lucky for him. "Don't worry. Just come here, I promised you something if you came, didn't I?"

San is stroking his dick as if he is enticing the other, and it's honestly working. His brown eyes follow the curve of his cock and he wants so badly to lick the cum falling down it. Getting up on his wobbly knees, he crawls the small distance between the other and the plushy he was sitting on, his face now mere centimeters away from the glistening tip. Seonghwa looks up first to get permission, San smiling a little at how cute the gesture is and nodding to go ahead.

Seonghwa is quick to open his mouth, his tongue poking out to lick at the slit of his cock. The small pearl of cum that lands on his tongue sends him into a hazed frenzy, wanting nothing more than to have San’s taste over his tongue. 

He suddenly feels a hand in his gray locks of hair, pushing his head closer until the head of his cock is past his lips. Seonghwa doesn’t try to stop him, instead taking the encouragement and taking him half way down his throat. 

San is about average in girth, but he makes up for it in length. His dick is so long and pretty, not taking long before the back of his throat is stimulated enough to where he gags. 

“Relax.” That hand on the back of his head moves to pet him, allowing Seonghwa to breathe a bit. “I’ll help. Don’t worry, hyunggie. You can keep riding miss kitty if you want. Just don’t cum unless I tell you to, okay?” His words sound so sweet but the tone he uses holds venom that he is sure is lethal. He doesn’t want to find out what happens if he does cum before then.

His dick twitches in interest still, not being satiated from one orgasm alone. Damn, he spoils himself too often. This is yet another opportunity he can’t let go to waste though. So without hesitation this time, he allows his hips to roll again. This time it’s slower, still a bit sensitive from his last orgasm that he is grinding into. 

God it’s filthy.

It’s still enough to distract him as San applies pressure on the back of his head, his dick slowly going deeper into his mouth with every delicate second. It slips into the cavern of his throat easier, his gag reflex not being triggered. 

Soon enough Seonghwa has taken San down to the hilt. His dick rests heavy on his tongue, a nice weight that seems like it’s made to be in his mouth. San’s cock fits in his mouth like it’s meant to be in there.

“Gooooood, fuck.” San groans and lets his head roll back, his adam’s apple bobbing as he takes a harsh swallow. God, Seonghwa’s mouth is heavenly. He wants to bury his dick down his throat for hours if he could. 

Distracted momentarily by his own grinding against the plushed animal under him, he allows the younger to move his head with the grip on his gray locks of hair. He is pulled up halfway before San pushes back down and thrusts up into his mouth at the same time. 

It takes everything in him not to gag in surprise, but he doesn’t have to try hard to stimulate his cock. He presses his tongue under the head and along the vein on the underside. Whatever he is doing, it’s making San moan like crazy. 

“You’re doing so good, hyunggie. Your mouth feels amazing.” The hand in his hair grips harder, his scalp tingling with the pull. Seonghwa swears the noises coming out of San along with the wet noises he’s making as he grinds farther into his own cum belong in a porn film.

Not that he watches many of course. He is usually dreaming about San when he is jacking off. Not that he would admit that out loud either. Especially now as he is so focused on the dick of his dreams in his mouth. 

Seonghwa sucks hard, rolling his tongue against the slit a few times. San isn’t even able to properly warn him before he is cumming, pushing the elder’s head all the way down so that the white cum shoots directly down his throat and causes him to gag.

He moans at the taste, trying to suck every drop out of the younger’s cock. It’s addicting though a bit salty. San soon tugs on his hair, Seonghwa’s constant stimulation on his cock making him way too overstimulated for his liking. Seonghwa would like to explore that one day- 

Wait, why is he thinking that? They may never do something like this again. 

San yanks on his hair a bit harder, taking him out of his thoughts and pulling him off his cock. Seonghwa is looking up at him with wide doe eyes, seeing if he did anything wrong. Quite the opposite it seems. 

San is red in the face, breathing heavily and biting his bottom lip. His eyes are hazy, pupils dilated and undeniably full of lust as the gaze into his own. 

“Fuck, hyung. I must say, I would have never guessed you were secretly like this.” San places a hand on his shoulder, pushing lightly at it. Seonghwa takes the hint and sits up, whining a bit as his sticky cock peels off the plushy under him. “So filthy.”

He looks down, being met with two beads for eyes covered in his semen along with the entire stuffed animal’s face. It’s obvious he has been rutting in his own mess, his cock twitching from the sight. 

“Dirty, isn’t it? Let me see your cock hyung. Let’s see how dirty you are.” He hesitates for a second, but ends up too deep in his lust for him to care about whether he shows San his cock or not. He lifts up his oversized shirt, his pretty cock curled up against his stomach. 

It’s covered in white yet still pulsing red. He is filled completely, and if San didn’t see it himself, he would have thought that Seonghwa hasn’t cum in ages. He is so red, especially at the bulging tip. It almost looks painful. 

“How messy, hyung. Look at you.” He reaches forward, running his pointer finger up the underside. It makes Seonghwa’s whole body twitch in sensitivity, even though the touch is gone just as quickly as it came. San brings said finger to his lips, licking his hyung’s cum off the pad of his index finger. “Yummy.”

Then, like a tiger stalking its prey, San crawls closer until they’re face to face. 

“Can I touch you, hyung?” The younger can barely finish before Seonghwa is nodding repeatedly, wanting his touch so bad. San chuckles at his eagerness, his hand wrapping around Seonghwa’s cock out of nowhere. The elder moans as soon as the contact is given, rutting up into his hand. “Ah~ So sticky!”

Sticky indeed. So sticky that as San begins to stroke him, a squelching sound is heard. It’s _wet_ and honestly not something Seonghwa ever thought he would enjoy. 

A pretty whine leaves him as he leans forward and rests his forehead against San’s shoulder. The younger coo’s, his hand picking up speed. He would pause every now and then, his thumb grazing over the slit of his head. He’s so sensitive, crying in pleasure every time he would press into his slit or hug his cock just right with his hand.

Soon he is shallowly thrusting to meet his hand, his hands gripping onto his sturdy shoulders. With each roll of his hips on the plushy and into San’s palm, he grows closer and closer to his second orgasm. San’s sweet voice is what finally pushes him over again. 

“Cum for me, hyung.” Who is he to deny that? Seonghwa cums with a moan so lewd and right in the younger’s ear. He cums all over his hand, which he has also fantasized so much about, that stroked him through his orgasm. 

“Hhhh…” Seonghwa pants as he falls limp in his arms. Those arms wrap around him and rub up and down his spine, San pressing kisses to the side of his head as he calms him down. 

“You’re okay, hyung. You did so good.” He cradled him for a bit, even though his cum is drying off on his hand. “Want a taste?” 

Seonghwa opens his eyes faintly to see his cum covered hand in front of him. He doesn’t even think about it before he licks his own cum off his fingers. It doesn’t taste much different than San’s, maybe a bit less salty. It makes it easier for him to lick it clean and San praises him once again for his efforts. 

“ ‘m sorry.” The elder mumbled as he buried his head back in his shoulder. 

“Why are you sorry?” The tone he uses sounds like he is genuinely confused. 

“I came in here and did… _that_ without telling you.” While he expects to be scolded, even as the hyung, he is surprised to hear a laugh instead. 

“I’d rather you tell me, yeah, but only so I could help if you wanted.” San moves his hands to cup his face, pulling back to smile sweetly at him. “You’re welcome to use them any time, just let me know so I can make sure you won’t be interrupted next time.” 

“Next… time?” 

“I will admit, it’s hot, hyung. I won’t stop you from doing it again if you want. You looked like you were feeling really good, and I don’t wanna take that from you.” San holds his hips and moves him off the plushy, laying him down on the pillow next to it. “Don’t worry about miss kitty. I’ll clean her off. Let me go get you a towel and some clothes, okay? You can sleep in here.” 

San tucks himself back in his pants, making his way off the bed. He pulls his shirt on while he is at it, setting the stuffed kitten on the floor before making his way out of the room. 

He leaves an embarrassed Seonghwa to mull over what just happened now that his brain isn’t clouded with lust. He couldn’t believe he just did that… 

The younger is back before he even realizes it, a wet towel in one hand and a pair of pajamas and underwear in the other. He sets them aside, using the wet towel to clean his softening cock, stomach and thighs. 

“Let’s get you changed.” San pulls the shirt off before he dresses him in the clean clothes. Seonghwa is on the brink of falling asleep when he moves to leave once again. A hand on his stopped him though, his gaze falling on the sleepy one’s. 

“San-ah?” He hums. “Will you… help me next time?”

San grins, his dimples appearing as he squeezes his hand. 

“Of course, hyung.” With that, he picks up miss kitty covered by Seonghwa’s dirty shirt and makes his way to the door. “Sleep well, hyunggie.”


	3. Mingi x Seonghwa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atinydokii: Sorry for not posting last week! For personal reasons we were unable to, so I hope you guys can forgive us <3

Mingi doesn’t get enough credit in Seonghwa’s opinion. He writes his own raps, his flow is amazing. Deeper than that though, he is always taking care of the other members. Is someone sad? Mingi is there to make them smile. Someone injured? Mingi will be there before they can even lift a finger. Is someone sick? Mingi will cuddle them no matter how risky it is. 

As the eldest, it’s usually his job to do all of that, but Mingi helps when he isn’t up to the task. For that reason, Seonghwa wants to thank him in some way, but he isn’t sure how. He finally gets an idea one day though, when Mingi invites him to his studio. Simply put, the younger didn’t want to be alone while he worked and the eldest was happy to join him. 

It’s silent except for the music coming from Mingi’s laptop. Seonghwa is idly scrolling his phone when it comes to him. It’s something he has done before, just not with Mingi. He glances over underneath the desk. _Yeah, I can fit in there_. 

Quietly, he sets his phone aside and walks up to Mingi. He places a hand on his arm, making sure that he knows he is there before his arms wrap around his shoulders. 

“Hey, Mingi.” His voice is quiet in his ear, feeling the younger shiver. 

“Yes, hyung?” He turns a little so he can meet his gaze. 

“You know how amazing you are? How much you do for us.” He noses against the side of his face. He can see the younger’s cheeks turning a soft pink at his words. How cute.

“W-what is this about so suddenly?” He raises an eyebrow, a little flustered. Seonghwa has to hold back the urge to chuckle at him. 

“Can we try something? I want to repay you.” 

“What do you want to try?” Instead of answering right away, he pulls his chair back so that he can fall to his knees and crawl under his desk. He then turns around and looks up at him with his doe brown eyes. 

“Can I cock warm you?” Mingi turns as red as a tomato with how flustered he gets by his question. He just asked it so casually. 

“Y-you want to do that for me?” Seonghwa nods. 

“Want to have you in my mouth until you’re done. Keep you warm because you deserve something good.” He waits, because he doesn’t want to force Mingi to do something that he doesn’t want to, but soon the younger scoots forward until Seonghwa is trapped under the desk basically. 

“O-okay.” Seonghwa smiles before he reaches forward to rub his thighs gently. He then reaches for his button on his jeans, pulling it apart and then the zipper down. 

“You can go back to working. Just let me do it, okay?” He can tell Mingi hesitates but then he hears the track he has been working on play again and Seonghwa gets back to work. He lowers his underwear, his soft cock springing free. 

Mingi has always been big but Seonghwa would like to pride himself in saying that he can take it. 

He starts with kitten licks to the head, giggling when he hears Mingi hiss. He doesn’t tease him much, soon taking the head in his mouth. He waits for a second before taking the rest in one inch at a time. It’s only a few minutes later that he is down to the hilt, his nose buried in the little hairs on his groin. 

Once there he sighs through his nose. He actually likes this. Mingi is heavy on his tongue and he likes the taste and musk. He also fills his mouth quite nicely, the head of his cock almost reaching his throat while soft. 

Once Seonghwa gets settled, sitting comfortably with his hands on Mingi’s thighs, he lets his eyes flutter shut and his head rest against the inside of his left thigh. He is careful not to move, soon feeling the younger relax under him. It makes him smile around his dick, knowing he is making their precious Mingi feel good. 

He lets himself drift off and daydream. He doesn’t think too much, just remembering the last few days, their performances, watching the younger ones play video games. God Wooyoung was so loud that day because he was so upset he lost. 

He also thinks about how hard everyone has worked recently with their comeback. Especially Mingi who never quit working until he was satisfied with himself. The same Mingi that is working hard on a track to send to their producer. The same Mingi that reaches down and combs his long fingers through his hair. 

For a moment he forgets about everything that has been happening recently. Perhaps this gift he is giving Mingi is also a gift to himself. No worries, no stress. Just a warm weight in his mouth that he sucks on every now and then. He focuses on his own breathing and Mingi’s as well. 

It would have stayed that way if Seonghwa didn’t start moving around a bit, causing Mingi to gasp above him and his hand in his hair to accidentally pull his blonde locks of hair. Seonghwa can’t help but moan a little from the sting on his scalp. That’s when he shuffles some more and accidentally grazes his cock against Mingi’s leg. Oh that felt so good. 

He reaches down to palm at himself. When did he get half hard? That doesn’t really matter at the moment. The elder can’t stop putting pressure on his dick now that he has started, and he can’t think of any reason to stop. Well, except one. 

He pulls off only enough to speak with his lips pressed against the head. 

“Mingi?” He looks up at him with delicate eyes. The younger looks back at him curiously and also a little saddened that his cock isn’t warm anymore. “Do you have any lube?” 

Mingi’s eyes seem to brighten and he gives a small nod. He rolls his chair back a bit and opens a drawer. In the meantime, the blonde pushes his jeans down after unbuckling them. He gets them all the way off along with his underwear by the time Mingi is handing him the lube with a blush on his cheeks. 

“Thank you.” Seonghwa gives him a soft smile. Literal moments later he is sinking back down on the rapper’s length while positioning himself on his knees. He pours lube with expertise, not even having to open his eyes before he reaches back and begins to gently circle his rim. Immediately he clenches around nothing, only making that empty feeling inside him worse. 

As he finally presses a finger inside, he moans softly around Mingi. It causes the cock in his mouth to twitch from the vibrations. Seonghwa can’t help but let the corners of his mouth turn upwards at his cute reaction. Meanwhile the blonde begins to move his finger around, pressing at his velvet walls. He knows where that spot inside him that’ll make him see stars is, but he avoids it for now. Seonghwa wants a few more fingers first. 

Another finger is soon added when the first has moved around enough to create room for it. He groans once again and this time it earns a moan from the younger above him. He can also feel his cock beginning to harden in his mouth. 

It spurs him on to begin moving both fingers inside himself. He presses around, already so sensitive that he begins to buck into the air. He’s almost completely hard himself; but he doesn’t wrap his hand around his cock. Not yet at least. He wants to play a bit more. 

After a few minutes of pushing around and accidentally pressing against his prostate a few times, he finally pushes a third in. His shoulder aches a bit from the angle but the pleasure of being filled with something is enough for him to ignore it. There are better positions to do this in but not while also warming the rapper at his desk. 

A hand cards through his hair and Mingi bucks up into his mouth once, catching Seonghwa by surprise. He groans as the eldest gags around his cock, definitely harder than he was before. 

“Sorry.” Mingi mumbles and pets his hair gently. Seonghwa only hums in response, working his fingers faster inside himself. That thrust resulted in a completely hard Seonghwa who doesn’t want to rut against the hardwood floor. That’ll probably hurt, so he wraps his fingers around his dick finally. 

God it feels much better. Just the smallest amount of friction makes him moan a bit louder while at the same time he presses his fingers into the pleasurable gland _hard_. That seems to be Mingi’s breaking point as well as he thrusts up again even harder. 

He does it again and again and Seonghwa tries his best to match the pace of Mingi’s cock down his throat with his fingers. It’s a bit hard with how erratic Mingi is, but he gets pretty close. It feels amazing to be filled on both ends like this. 

Then they stop, the younger pulling on his hair and forcing Seonghwa to pull off his cock with a thick line of spit connecting his lips to the head. Seonghwa is confused at this. 

“Hyung,” Mingi breathes harshly as he seems to try to get his words together, “I have an idea.” 

Oh this is interesting. 

“C-come up here and warm my cock..?” He seems unsure, as if feeling dumb for even suggesting it, but Seonghwa smiles and gives a nod. 

“I’d love to do that, Mingi. Move back so I can get up.” He delicately pulls his fingers out of his entrance, already missing the full feeling. No matter, he will be filled more soon enough. Though, he isn’t sure how to best go about this. It’ll be a little awkward with the chair Mingi is sitting in.

As he scoots back in said chair, Seonghwa groans as he stands up, his joints aching from being on his knees. He stretches when he is up, his shirt riding up and exposing his cock leaning against his stomach. He also takes the chance to really look at Mingi’s and wow- maybe three fingers wasn’t enough. 

No matter, he has a thing for how big Mingi is in general. His height, his large hands, his thick thighs… And his long dick. Everything about Mingi is just big. 

It’s such a turn on. 

“Sit on my lap and put your legs through the arm holes on the chair.” Well that sounds like a great way to get stuck but Seonghwa is a bit too focused on finally sitting on Mingi’s cock. Plus it’s better than sitting on his knees while straddling his lap. His knees already feel a bit stiff since he kneeled under his desk for god knows how long.

The blonde climbs on his lap like he asked, not feeling the need for more lube. He stretched himself out and Mingi is covered in saliva so it should be fine. 

Feeling his large hands on his ass spreading him makes him moan, Mingi laughing. “I haven’t even put it in yet.” 

“Hush. Your hands are just so big.”

Nothing else is said as the younger moves one of his hands onto his own cock so he can line it up to his entrance. As soon as the head brushes against his rim, he begins lowering Seonghwa onto him. _God_ he is big. Every time he thinks there can’t be more, Mingi proves him wrong and keeps going. 

Soon enough he is seated all the way, moaning as he feels so full. They just sit there, waiting for both of them to relax. As soon as Seonghwa leans forward, resting his head on his shoulder and relaxes around him, Mingi gently rolls closer to his desk once more. 

He sighs happily, nuzzling into his neck and breathing in the scent that is undoubtedly Mingi. He can hear the music begin playing from his laptop again, though he doesn’t remember when it stopped. Probably because he was so zoned out, like he is now as he focuses only on his breath and the warm feeling of his cock in his ass. 

It’s not the first time he has warmed a cock like this, but something about this feels different. He is doing it to reward Mingi for how amazing he is. He only hopes that he feels as amazing being surrounded by Seonghwa’s walls like he feels. 

He must because any time either Seonghwa or Mingi move even a little, a moan escapes both of them or a hitch in their breath. Seonghwa can even feel him twitch inside him when he moves his hips a bit to get more comfortable. 

He doesn’t do it on purpose! He is pretty sure that Mingi does move a few times to hear him moan in his ear though and to feel Seonghwa’s arms wrap tighter around his shoulders. Maybe those are the few times Seonghwa does move on purpose but he would never admit to it.

They both stop for a bit, Mingi seeming to get really focused on his work which Seonghwa doesn’t mind. 

Then suddenly the music stops and Mingi’s hands rub against his back. Seonghwa’s eyes are closed and he doesn’t open them, just arches his back into his touch. Those hands soon move down and under the shirt he is wearing. It sends goosebumps over his skin to feel his fingertips just barely trail over his bare spine. 

Then they move down to his waist, his large hands wrapping around his sides and urging Seonghwa to move his hips. He follows the directions Mingi pushes and pulls him into, groaning in unison. Soon enough, he is moving without the guide of his hands as they move down to his ass, squeezing the flesh there. His hand basically covers each respective globe as he digs his fingers into them to grab at them. 

“Mingi.” He moans into his ear, speeding his hips up. The taller begins to gently thrust up into him, not wanting to interrupt the rhythm he had set. That’s pretty impossible with how deep inside he is though. “Mingi please.” 

He pants into his ear, gently biting on the lobe and tugging on it. 

“Fuck me. Like this.” His arms tighten around his neck. 

“ _God_ , okay.” He feels his hands grip his ass harder and spread his cheeks. Suddenly, he is being lifted up with strength he didn’t think Mingi had, gasping in surprise. Then he is dropped down all the way. 

“Oh fuck!” Mingi does it again and again, gripping his ass hard enough to pull him up until only the head is inside him only to drop him down to take his whole length at once. Soon enough Mingi is bouncing him in his lap, Seonghwa not having to do much besides let him manhandle him. Every time he is filled it feels better than the last. 

The only sounds filling the room are a mix of moans coming from the two along with the sound of skin slapping against skin. Seonghwa is panting against his neck as he repeatedly kisses up and down the skin. He can taste the sweat he has formed from fucking the elder like this and he is surprisingly obsessed with it. 

“Oh hyung.” Those words make him tighten around the other which in turn causes Mingi’s head to fall back against the chair and expose more of his neck to the blonde. He takes the opportunity to kiss more of his skin as Mingi begins to thrust up to meet his bounces. 

Mingi noses at the side of his face, wanting to kiss Seonghwa. So he moves back and connects their lips, swallowing each other’s sounds of pleasure. While they’re muffled, Mingi fucks into him even faster, hitting his prostate head on. Seonghwa swears he won’t last much longer, but he doesn’t want to let go just yet, so he tries his best to hold it back. 

It’s just so hard knowing Mingi’s big hands are bouncing him on his even bigger dick. Everything about him is just so _big_ and it’s only now that he realizes it turns him on. 

Mingi breaks their messy kiss to lean his forehead on his shoulder, panting lowly and making the hottest sounds imaginable. He can tell that the rapper is close when his thrusts start getting erratic and he barely lets Seonghwa sit all the way down before he lifts him back up. 

“I-I’m close.” He groans out. “Touch yourself, hyung.”

Who is he to say no? 

Seonghwa wraps his hand around his length and immediately starts pumping himself. The pre cum provides a glide that feels so good and wet, the elder taking a moment to just massage the head before stroking himself again. His hand speeds up as he gets closer and closer to that band in his stomach snapping, only for Mingi to beat him to it. 

Mingi paints his insides white, filling him to the brim with his cum. It’s so warm and dizzying, the other continuing to bounce so Mingi can ride through his high. With the last few thrusts pushing against his prostate, Seonghwa also cums with a deep moan, his head thrown back in pleasure. 

Luckily he cums in his hand, keeping the mess to a minimum so they don’t have to clean up much. Both of them are panting, Seonghwa once again seated all the way on his cock. It keeps the cum inside him, feeling nice and warm. 

Mingi takes his chin between his fingers and softly kisses him again, breathing hard against his lips. 

“That was… Wow.” Seonghwa isn’t able to stop himself from laughing at the younger’s choice of words. Yeah, that was a pretty good way of putting it. 

“Couldn’t have said it better myself.” Seonghwa licks his dry lips before leaning in to kiss his cheek. 

“Hyung. Do you think…” Mingi blushes as if he didn’t just manhandle him on his cock. Seonghwa raises an eyebrow as he waits for him to continue. “Mind warming me a bit longer? I’m almost done.”

Seonghwa smiles at him. 

“Of course.” With that, he lets Mingi clean off his hand and cock real quick with a tissue before he is laying his head back on his shoulder, sighing contently. The elder even dozes off, and Mingi can’t bring himself to wake him when he finally finishes. 

Maybe just a bit longer.


	4. Jongho x Seonghwa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hindy: sorry for not posting this chapter two weeks ago when it was due, hope you'll like it still!

It was a known fact that Jongho was one of the members who had the best thighs in the group. Him, Mingi and Yunho of course. Not that Seonghwa was jealous or anything, they just weren’t built the same way. While himself and San, for example, were made of long limbs and thin lines, Jongho and the two others were the thick ones, bulky and appetizing. They had meat on their bones and Seonghwa was living the dream when he got to lay his head down on Jongho’s lap for their movie night.

The younger was wearing a simple pair of lounge shorts which made the whole experience even better for the oldest. Seonghwa didn’t mean to turn this whole evening into something else but he couldn’t help himself but move around on Jongho’s lap every now and then. It took some trials and errors for him to find the perfect position but once he was done and Jongho had sighed in relief, they finally were able to start their movie. Seonghwa was snuggling against Jongho’s thigh, a blanket thrown over himself and a hand loosely wrapped around Jongho’s leg.

Quickly the movie turned boring for Seonghwa who was much more interested in watching Jongho’s skin shift under his palm every time he dragged it along his knee. He also played with the thin hair on his thigh for a while, smiling idly at the tickling feeling on his fingertips. Maybe he tickled Jongho for too long or maybe it simply was an involuntary reflex but Seonghwa got to see Jongho’s thigh muscle move right in front of his nose and he never thought a simple thing like this could be as hot as it was.

So of course, he did again. Grazing the youngest’s skin with his short nails not even caring about the loud explosions showed on the screen. All he cared about was how this soft flesh could move and suddenly become so hard and strong under his ministrations. It was hypnotizing almost and Seonghwa only realized his hand had dipped from the top to the inside of Jongho’s thigh when the latter carefully put his hand on top of Seonghwa’s head.

“Hyung,” Seonghwa awkwardly craned his head in Jongho’s direction ready to apologize but the younger cut him off, “it’s okay, you can press harder you know, I’m not gonna break.”

And for the love of everything holy, Jongho chuckled and Seonghwa’s heart did a really weird thing in his chest. He only breathed out a weak ‘ _o-okay_ ’ but didn’t really move his hand still trying to process what was happening. Jongho, quite literally, had to take the matter in hands and without hesitation slid the oldest’s hand up, up this inside of his thigh and under his shorts, almost touching his groin. Here, Seonghwa realized, the skin was so soft and almost burning hot, it took him a minute to learn how to breathe again.

“There,” Jongho said, his voice a little breathier than before, “I like being touched here.”

And Seonghwa’s dumb brain couldn’t even come up with some kind of an answer. So he didn’t, answer, only pressed his fingers into the warm flesh of Jongho’s thighs and even though Seonghwa thought he was the most affected by this, the inhale Jongho took told him the youngest also wanted this. Carefully, Seonghwa rolled on his other side so his head was now facing Jongho’s crotch and to see his hands disappear under his shorts was really a blessing if he was to be honest.

Experimentally, Seonghwa pressed his palm down where Jongho guided his hand and he was rewarded with the sweetest sounds Jongho ever made for him. It was akin to a whine and Seonghwa wanted to hear more, tear more of those sweet, _sweet_ sounds from Jongho. The youngest’s skin was so soft and his thigh was shaking when Seonghwa started kneading the muscle. His legs slowly fell open giving more room for Seonghwa to just knead and touch and graze and feel.

Soon enough, Jongho’s shorts were bunched up almost to his crotch and the inside of his thighs were bright red because of Seonghwa’s ministrations but touching the youngest with his hand wasn’t enough. 

“Can I use my mouth?” he asked, almost shyly.

“Yes, hell yes, hyung please, use your mouth,” and with Jongho’s consent, Seonghwa immediately dove to lick a big fat stripe on Jongho’s thigh.

His skin tasted like salt and soap, since he took a shower right before putting the movie on, and Seonghwa quickly decided he loved it and needed more. Gently, he took hold of Jongho’s hips and asked him to lay down. The sheer image of Jongho sprawl out on the couch underneath him while panting heavily was almost enough for Seonghwa to cum right here, right now but he willed down his orgasm by riling up the youngest’s shorts even more.

It was lewd how his dick was already filling up and how Seonghwa could see it through the thin fabric of his shorts, how Seonghwa was pulling on that said fabric to reveal more and more skin. A good thing that Jongho went commando tonight or he would have had to rip it and that would have upset the younger.

With now both of his hands freed, Seonghwa was able to keep Jongho’s legs wide open and he really loved how even with his average-sized hands, they’d still look small across Jongho’s thighs. But Seonghwa wasn’t here to use his hands and with a tiny nod from Jongho, he went back to lick and kiss every inch of skin he could reach. 

Seonghwa was very thorough with his inspection and with every flick of his tongue on Jongho’s skin he would watch if the singer would twitch and if he did, then Seonghwa would spend even more time on that specific spot, teething at the soft and sensitive skin until it became purple. He probably spent way too long marking up the first leg but all the little breathy ‘ _ah ah_ ’ Jongho was making made the wait all worth it. When Seonghwa finally raised his head up, his chin was covered in spit and his eyes glazed out from the lust building inside of him.

Jongho wasn’t looking any better. A wet stain was growing in front of his shorts and his dick was clearly hard underneath it. Seonghwa would have chuckled if his own dick wasn’t painfully trapped behind his thick jeans. As desperate as he was to get rid of his pants, Seonghwa still took his time to worship Jongho’s other leg as much as the first. He got a little messier in the middle as Jongho kept on tugging on his hair from time to time, still covered dick rubbing against cheek now and then as Jongho was growing more impatient.

“Hyung, please,” Jongho’s voice sounded broken and that really stirred up something in Seonghwa’s belly, dick twitching hard and painful in his jeans, “stop teasing me and fuck my thighs already,” he pleaded and honestly, who was Seonghwa to deny him such an amazing idea?

“Yes, ok, just,” Seonghwa was fumbling with his words, brain reduced to mush to see his youngest like this, desperate to feel his dick between his thighs, “let me go grab some lube, I’ll be quick.”

Fortunately, Seonghwa knew where to look and even if he had to womble to his bedroom and back because of his raging boner, he was back in the living room in a flash with an almost empty bottle of lube in hand. Jongho had time to take his shorts off and when Seonghwa reappeared in the room, he was lazily stroking himself with one hand and the other was pressing on Seonghwa’s love bites. The older stayed motionless for a minute to take in how pretty Jongho was with his marks all over him and how cutely desperate he was, canting his hips each time he pressed on a bruise.

“Stop starring already,” he said, annoyed by how slow Seonghwa’s reactions were, “come here,” he said with a _come here_ motion of his hand and dumbly, Seonghwa obeyed.

Seonghwa took place back between Jongho’s open legs and started drizzling lube on his thighs, smirking when the younger cried because of the cold lubricant. It only earned him a half-hearted kick in the hip and Seonghwa still apologized before spreading more evenly the lube. The older didn’t think about this before starting to apply the lube but now he had to take off his pants with only one hand as his other’s was lathered in smooth lube.

Jongho sighed when he watched Seonghwa struggling with his zipper and then shimmying very awkwardly out of them. Maybe, just maybe, it turned Seonghwa, even more, to see their youngest being fed up with him. Maybe, just maybe, he’d like it very much for Jongho to be a little mean to him. The same thing went on with his underwears but thank goodness, he didn’t have to fight with another zipper. 

“You done?” Jongho asked visibly annoyed and Seonghwa had to avoid his gaze, heat creeping upon his cheeks.

In this position, kneeling right in front of Jongho’s open legs, there was no way to hide the way his dick twitched at his question. Jongho caught on pretty easily and lazily turned on his side, pushing his ass a little bit to tantalize Seonghwa. Seonghwa, of course, didn’t move too dumbstruck to do anything.

“Well? Aren’t you going to something with that dick of yours?” Jongho asked and Seonghwa nodded with a soft ‘ _ah, uh, yeah_ ’ which earned him a snicker. “About time,” he mumbled, readjusting the pillow under his head so he would let Seonghwa do all the work.

And with a very shaky hand and an even shakier breath, Seonghwa slicked up his dick before guiding it so it could slide smoothly right below the clef of Jongho’s ass. It was almost unfair how everything about Jongho was meaty and plush and how Seonghwa just wanted to bury himself so deep in his warmth.

In one straight thrust, Seonghwa bottomed out in some sort of way, pelvis flushed against Jongho’s ass and thighs. It stayed like this for a second, overwhelmed by who fast the heat in his guts was growing and a short second he really thought he was going to come like some kind of virgin preteen.

“Are you for real hyung? Are you going to have to take breaks between each thrust?” Jongho’s words went unfortunately right to Seonghwa’s dick and the older whined at that, caved in himself a little. Even though he was towering Jongho in this position, Jongho was clearly the one in command. Seonghwa knew he would have to work harder than that to get his release and please the youngest.

“Still waiting,” and he even had the audacity to yawn which finally spurted Seonghwa into action.

The oldest tried to build a steady rhythm but Jongho was making it his mission to throw him off pace. Without any warning, he would suddenly squeeze his legs together and Seonghwa would make a pathetic sound before digging his fingers a little more in his waist and knee. Jongho chuckled meanly when he saw the taller slumping forward each time he decided to squeeze his thighs or on the contrary go completely lax. The way Seonghwa was whining, almost crying when the friction wasn’t good enough for him, thrusting faster and sloppier to find his peak.

Jongho stopped laughing when Seonghwa finally angled his hips so his dick would brush against Jongho’s balls and dick and from this moment, they both started to get desperate and whiny, Jongho throwing some cut-off remarks how about Seonghwa was finally using his dick right.

“Jongho, I’m gonna- soon,” panted Seonghwa, almost bent in half over the youngest, panting heavily in his ear and Jongho grabbed him by the hair before he could add anything else.

“Don’t you dare to come before me,” he said between gritted teeth before starting to jerk himself off frantically.

Thankfully Jongho was also close and it only took a couple of sloppy thrusts from Seonghwa and a few jerks from his own hand to come, whole body tensing from his orgasm. Seonghwa followed suite mere seconds later when the pressure on his dick was unbearable and he cried out a moan into Jongho’s shoulder when he came. 

They both stayed a moment without moving, shocked by how powerful their respective orgasms were and it was Jongho who broke the silence by laughing airly. 

“Sorry if I tugged too hard on your hair hyung.”

Seonghwa felt his cheeks heat a little at this. “Ah, don’t worry Jongho-yah, I actually like that when you pull my hair,” he confesses and Jongho patted the side of his head he could reach.

“Good to know for next time,” he mused and Seonghwa’s dick bravely twitched still stuck between Jongho’s legs. The younger definitively felt that and snickered before adding. “Should we go clean up?”

“Yeah, good idea.”

It didn’t take that long to clean everything as they, fortunately, didn’t split anything on the couch so a couple of tissues were enough to get rid of all kinds of fluids. Once they were both dressed again, they flopped down on the couch next to each other in a comfortable silence right when the end credits for the movie were rolling in.

“Well, I guess we’ll watch this movie another time,” said Jongho and Seonghwa snorted before standing up to turn off the TV.


	5. Wooyoung x Seonghwa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hindy: Hiya everyone! Sorry if we didn't post a chapter last week but you know how life is! Unpredictable. We hope you'll enjoy this chapter and thanks for all the hits and kudos already!

Seonghwa has always been praised for his stage presence. Not just him of course, all of his members got this kind of praises. It’s really what set Ateez apart from the other rookies they said, their expressions, the sincerity in their moves, the way they could make the simplest gesture sensual and sexy if they wanted to. And he knows the fans love that kind of stuff. Even if Yeosang called San, Wooyoung and him out for being way too sexy during their performances, Seonghwa still thrives under the fans cheers. So yes, he does lick his lips way more than he should and yes he lets his hands wander on his body more sensually than he should but when he hears the roaring applause from the crowd then he knows it's all worth it.

He also knows that someone in the group doesn't really like being out-sexied when his main position _is_ being the sexy guy. An admirable performer nonetheless but Wooyoung takes pride in being the sexy icon in Ateez so when Seonghwa gets more cheers than him at the end of one of their rehearsals, he gets sulky in front of the crowd.

"Hey everyone~ how can you cheer on Seonghwa-hyung more than me?" he asks to the mass of unknown faces, hands tucked under his armpit and a pout on his plush lips.

They all coo at him screaming ' _Wooyoungie's so cute!_ ' but it doesn't satisfy the dancer. Seonghwa knows that feeling too well. It's like having an itch right in the middle of your back and no matter how much you twist and turn your arms you'll never be able to scratch it by yourself. The only way to ease the itch it's for anyone to come and tell you how good you were. And right now, Seonghwa needs someone to claw the itch away.

Even if he was almost out of the stage and the whole stylist team was waiting for him to damp his damn sweat away, Seonghwa goes back to where Wooyoung is standing, still bouncing cutely up and down and making everyone squeal of delight. The screaming intensifies as soon as he hooks his arm with Wooyoung, making the younger slightly jump of surprise.

"Come on Wooyoungie, time to monitor our stage," he tells the dancer with a sweet smile, putting the good brother mask on. It's not really an act because he does like taking care of his members but right now, it's just a tad too sweet and he knows Wooyoung can tell the difference. The fans cannot because they screech some more at the display of skinship.

Wooyoung looks at him and Seonghwa knows this gaze too well. He knows he's going to get an earful during the ride back at the dorms if he keeps this little act up. Seonghwa doesn't care, he wants the attention on him. From the fans, from Wooyoung and even if he senses the upcoming danger coming from Woo, at least all eyes are on him.

"Everyone!" he suddenly shouts with a bright smile, the crowd cheers back and he giggles, "did you see my surprise for you?"

There's a second of confusion when people shout back and forth a mix between _yes_ and _no_ and indistinct answers. Seonghwa finally lets go of Wooyoung's arm to step in front of him, quite literally stealing his spotlight before lifting his shirt just enough for the fake piercing on his bellybutton to glint in the bright artificial light. The cheers are deafening. As loud as when Seonghwa lifts off his shirt during the song, maybe more because he didn't go all the way up during rehearsal.

The whole set seems to be on fire because of this simple gesture and if he didn't have better self-control, Seonghwa could have popped a boner right here in front of everyone. As if he didn't just obliterate half of the audience with this, Seonghwa smiles sweetly and lets his shirt down. "I knew you'd like it," he says with a wink and after that, it takes at least twenty minutes for the staff to calm everyone down.

Seonghwa doesn't care about anyone or anything for the rest of their schedule. He is filled with so much adrenalin that his day goes by in a flash, only punctuated by more compliments he gets from different MCs or hosts and he finally feels like the itch on his back is slowly fading away.

✩

When they get back to their dorms, Seonghwa feels light-headed. He says so to the others after getting change and simply goes to his room to rest. The cool air there isn't enough to calm his thrumming heart and even with his shirt discarded on the floor, Seonghwa still feels restless. Everything comes crashing down on him and it's with a shaky hand that he starts palming himself through his sweats. He closes his eyes, trying to remember the already fading cheer of the crowd and the sweet praises he got throughout the whole day but it's like trying to go back to sleep in the middle of a dream. Fleeting and gone too soon.

Rolling on his side, Seonghwa slips his hand under the waistbands of his pants and underwear, slotting a pillow between his thighs to get comfortable. It works for a moment but soon enough he gets frustrated by the lack of actual jack-off material. Even with all the pats on the back he got today, it's not enough for him. He needs more. He's pathetically whining in his pillow, fucking his loose fist and too lost in his desperation to hear Wooyoung enter the room.

"I knew you'd try to get off from this," he says in a low voice and it makes Seonghwa quickly sit up on his bed, squeezing his throbbing dick in his pants.

Wooyoung changed too for a more comfortable outfit and he's holding what looks like a very fancy box in his hands. He closes the bedroom door with his foot and settles the box on the desk, fingers drumming for a second on the top. Seonghwa watches his every move with rapt attention like a deer stuck in headlights as he was caught in a very vulnerable position.

Wooyoung is wearing a disgusted face when he looks at Seonghwa as though it was pathetic to get hard in this situation. As if, he wasn't the biggest attention whore of them all. Seonghwa doesn't say anything, he knows he's been too far this morning and that Wooyoung is here to punish him for stealing his moment. He doesn't mind the idea though, feeling his mind gently sleeping away in that vulnerable mindset.

"Hands off," Wooyoung says -more like orders him- and it only takes a split second for Seonghwa to take his fist off his dick, wiping his precum all over his sheets as he leans back on his palms to prove that he's not touching himself anymore.

Seonghwa is waiting for a little praise or even just a _hum_ of approval but nothing comes from the younger and he whines. Wooyoung is watching him like a hawk, raising an eyebrow when he hears Seonghwa whine and it makes the oldest squirm awkwardly on the bed.

After Wooyoung made sure Seonghwa wasn't going to touch himself anymore, the dancer takes his fancy box in hand again and finally walks toward the bed. He sits down next to Seonghwa who moves his legs to accommodate him, almost whining again when his sensitive cock shifts under the rough fabric of his pants, and sets the mysterious box on his lap.

As dramatic as ever, Wooyoung takes his sweet time to open the box, letting his fingers run over the sides of it before finally picking up the lid. Seonghwa cranes his neck to try and see what Wooyoung prepared for him but soon enough his view is blocked by a black and white headband adorned by little cute cat ears. They even have little bells on them and they make a tingled sound every time Wooyoung shakes them in his hand. Seonghwa makes a move to take it but Wooyoung tuts and instead Seonghwa bows his head to the younger so he can place it properly.

With his pointer hooked under Seonghwa's chin, Wooyoung forces him to look up and even if he tries to keep a stoic and angry appearance, Seonghwa can see in his eyes Wooyoung gets turned on by this too. Of course, he doesn't say anything to Seonghwa, not even how pretty he looks with tousled grey hair and his cute cat ears and the oldest almost makes a noise of complaint but decides otherwise when Wooyoung fetches something else from the box.

Now on Wooyoung's lap, there's a paddle and Seonghwa knows it all too well. It's made of wood, wrapped in soft leather and it makes Seonghwa's dick twitch when he sees it. It doesn't go unnoticed by Wooyoung, obviously, who makes yet another disgusted face. Seonghwa knows he only pretends to be sickened by Seonghwa's behaviour but still, it stirs something hot and shameful in his guts knowing he gets turned on by foreseeing pain.

"How many spanks do you think you deserve for the little stunt you pulled off this morning?" Wooyoung asks without even looking at Seonghwa, weighting the paddle in his left hand then his right and Seonghwa gulps at that.

Seonghwa knows Wooyoung already has a number in mind and if he lowballs it, Wooyoung will give him double as a punishment. The silence stretches in the room and Wooyoung arches a perfect brow at Seonghwa who only replies "T-ten?"

Wooyoung scrunches his nose and Seonghwa knows he lowballed it. "With the pants on," he quickly adds, hands waving urgently in front of him, "and then, t-ten more without them."

Wooyoung seems to think about it for awhile while Seonghwa is already kneeling on the bed ready to sprawl himself over Wooyoung's laps as soon as he is instructed to. His little bells ringing softly every time he moves around.

"That seems fair," he ponders over the thought for a little longer before boring his eyes on Seonghwa, "you know the rules kitty, if I can't hear you, it doesn't count, right?"

Seonghwa only nods, cute jingled sounds coming from his headband but Wooyoung stops him. "Words, kitty."

"Yes I know the rules _hyung_ "

With that, Wooyoung opens his arms and Seonghwa scrambles on his knees to bend over his thighs. He knows he shouldn't look so eager to get spanked but he can't help his dick from twitching when he's finally settled across Wooyoung's laps. Wooyoung puts a hand on the small of his back and excitement bubbles in Seonghwa's stomach when he feels Wooyoung caressing his butt with the paddle. It's soft and slow and Seonghwa shamelessly arches his back to raise his butt in the air right before the first blow happens.

"What's your colour kitty?"

"Green," he replies in the second.

The first spank happens. It stings a little but it's not as bad as Seonghwa thought it would be probably because he's still wearing his lounge pants and Wooyoung is going easy on him.

"One," he manages to say before the second strike, "t-two," he stammers.

This one stings a little more as Wooyoung added a little more force to it which only results in Seonghwa jumping slightly in his laps and getting his dick trapped between the younger's thighs. Before the third blow, Wooyoung pulls his pants excruciatingly up, fabric digging in the crack of his butt and Seonghwa cries out at this. His dick is uncomfortably entrapped in the front of his pants and if it wasn't for Wooyoung's steady hand still lingering on the small of his back he would have jumped forward and off the bed.

"Th-three."

Tears are welling up in his eyes and he's so hard and the pressure on his dick is too much.

"Four."

Wooyoung doesn't give him time to breathe between each flog.

"Fi- _ah_ , five."

Seonghwa thinks he's going to come between the sixth and the seventh but there isn't enough friction on his dick for that and it only makes him wail the numbers. His bottom is already sore and probably crimson and burning hot but he still has two more to go with his pants on.

"Ten!" he screams out.

The last one lands just below the curve of his non-existent ass, where the flesh is supple and thin and that's when the tears fall down his cheeks. Wooyoung gives him time to breathe before sliding the elastic band of his pants below his ass. Seonghwa has half the mind to raise his hips so it would make the whole thing easier but then plop down heavily when he feels cool air on his rear.

Seonghwa knows Wooyoung enjoys this way too much. He feels the other's dainty fingers ghosting over his reddened skin and the older has to admit the soothing feeling is more than welcome on his scorching skin. It is, until Wooyoung decides to play with his cheeks and digs his little claws right here, right there.

It only lasts a second or two, just like the spanks, but he's so sensitive that it feels like forever before Wooyoung eases his palms on his skin.

"Ready for the second round kitty? What's your colour now?" Wooyoung fidgets on his seat, probably grabbing the paddle again and Seonghwa cries out a mix between a moan and a sob before replying.

"Gr-green," he sniffles back a sob, "green _hyung_ , I'm green, I promise."

His mind is a mess. His dick is still so so hard and leaking precum all over the floor now that his pants are off. Seonghwa is fisting the cover with a vice-like grip, heart beating like crazy in his groin and head, waiting for the paddle to strike again.

Wooyoung only hums at that. He hasn't praised Seonghwa yet for not backing out or for not forgetting to say any number. Seonghwa knows he has to be a better kitty for him to earn that sweet praise he's craving so much.

The eleventh spank burns like hot lava on his butt. His body tells him to try to wriggle his way out of this but his mind keeps him in place so he can earn those damned sweet words. Wooyoung still doesn't give him much time between each blow. As soon as Seonghwa cries out the number, Wooyoung hits him. Harder and harder each time and when finally Seonghwa screams a broken ' _ten_ ' again, he feels his body turning boneless under Wooyoung's cold hands.

"Did you learn your lesson kitty?" Wooyoung asks after a minute or two of delicate touches behind Seonghwa's thighs.

Seonghwa twitches weakly in his hold, whining every time Wooyoung dares even if only to graze his asscheeks with his fingertips. Meanly, and because he didn't get an answer, Wooyoung grabs one of them and kneads it for a second, just to make Seonghwa buck and cry out.

"Yes! Yes, I did, kitty learned his lesson," he manages to say between sobs and tugs at his own hair so he wouldn't have to swat at Wooyoung's evil hands and get a new punishment.

"Good," is the only thing Wooyoung says before bending over Seonghwa's back, he only reaches the middle of his back, chin poking his spine, " _such a good kitty, _" he purrs and it makes Seonghwa keen.__

__And just with those four words, it makes the punishment all worth it. Just to hear Wooyoung say this to him, it doesn't mind his sore bottom and the fact that he will have trouble sitting for a few days. "Does my good kitty want to come?"_ _

__" _Yes,_ " it's pathetic but Seonghwa doesn't care, he wants relief, he wants to feel good and forget the pain in his ass -quite literally- and to get even more praises._ _

__"Come here."_ _

__Wooyoung helps him get up only to lay him down on the bed, discarding his pants in the process so he would lie naked and bare on the bed just for Wooyoung to see. Seonghwa can't really see Wooyoung's face, eyes blurred with tears, but he can make out his shape and sees him leaving the bed for a moment and coming back without any pants either. Wooyoung then crawls on the bed and with a cold and lubed hand, starts stroking Seonghwa._ _

__Seonghwa cants his hips, seeking the blessed friction but his ass hurts so much he can't raise his hips as much as he would like. It quickly becomes sloppy and Seonghwa cries out even more, frustrated._ _

__"Shh, it's okay kitten, _hyung_ 'll take care of you," and even if his stomach is tensing, Seonghwa relaxes in his hold once again._ _

__Seonghwa closes his eyes, hands lax at his sides but abs clenching from time to time and chest heaving with sobs. Wooyoung's loose fist disappears for a second only to be replaced with his rim and the younger doesn't waste any time to sink on Seonghwa's dick. He must have come prepared because the glide is smooth and heavenly and why Seonghwa isn't even surprised when the man came with a whole box of props with him?_ _

__It takes some shifting from Wooyoung to find a good angle for him, Seonghwa is so worked up he doesn't really care how Wooyoung will fuck himself on his dick as long as he gets some friction, and steadily he gets into a good rhythm._ _

__Seonghwa knows he's not going to last long because he has been on edge since Wooyoung started his punishment and now he's just too lost in his own lust and pleasure to really care about what happens next. If he comes before Wooyoung he'll probably get another sanction but it is worth it. Wooyoung must have been really affected by the whole scene because he comes with a simple grunt all over his fist and Seonghwa's stomach very shortly after he started to ride the older. Maybe he also was worked up from this whole situation, waiting patiently to get his revenge on Seonghwa and feeling as desperate as the older._ _

__Even if he's very sensitive, Wooyoung keeps rolling his hips down on Seonghwa, pushing pityful moans and whines from the elder who tries to bite his lips so no sound would come out of him. Needless to say, it doesn't work and he ends up coming with a high pitched cry, the little bells on his headband clinking softly on his head._ _

__They're both out of breath after that, none of them able to form a coherent thought for a long minute and Seonghwa feels his dick slowly softening inside Wooyoung who, for once, doesn't protest. Of course, Wooyoung is the first one to regain a bit of conscience but he's still lazy and only grabs some tissues left on the bedside table to clean them up. Seonghwa grimaces because he feels sticky and gross and would have preferred a clean and wet cloth rather than a dry tissue but he's too fucked out to be picky._ _

__After his little clean-up and still straddling Seonghwa's thighs, Wooyoung asks him if he needs anything._ _

__"I can fetch you some ice for your ass if you need it," he offers with kind eyes and sweat still beading on his forehead._ _

__Seonghwa weakly waves his hand in dismissal, "just come cuddle with me, we'll take a shower after that and we'll see how my ass is then."_ _

__Wooyoung is happy to oblige and curls himself on Seonghwa's side but not without flicking one of his cat ears so he can hear it jingle one last time. They both snort at that and with one last chaste peck on Seonghwa's cheek, they both fell asleep, exhausted and sated._ _


	6. Yunho x Seonghwa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atinydokii: sorry about not posting before! Life is crazy lol I hope you enjoy!

Seonghwa can’t exactly remember how he got in this situation. It was his idea to do a bit of role play, thinking that the younger would pick something like student and tutor or boss and secretary. The very last thing he expected was to be handed a bag with a latex nurse costume in it. As soon as he saw the giant red plus sign he knew what kind of role play Yunho is thinking of. 

The taller refused to tell him what he had in mind. He just handed the blonde the bag and sent him into his room to get dressed. No other instructions, just that he would be in there shortly. 

The blonde pulls the latex outfit out of the bag, peeling it so that it lays flat against the bed he puts it on. He lays out the gloves, the stockings, and the little nurse hat, all made out of latex that will be absolutely hell to put on. At least all the pieces were there, but he has to wonder where Yunho got it and how he knew what size to get. 

He takes off his regular clothes- underwear included because in the bag is also a frilly thong that looks way too small- and folds it to the side. Seonghwa starts with the thong, slipping it on with unexpected ease. Then the dress itself, picking it up and sliding his arms into it. It’s a bit of a struggle, pushing his head through and his arms as well. It’s so fucking tight and it catches on his bare skin. 

He might even be breathless after putting it on. 

He finally pulls it over his hips, the end of the dress barely covering the bottom of his ass. Next will be the stockings, also made of latex. It sounds like rubber as he puts his foot in and slowly pulls the stocking up. It hugs his thighs beautifully when the final stocking slaps against the meat of it. 

Next came the gloves. 

God this is a nightmare to put on. It’s going to be even worse to take off. He just knows it. Though when he finally pulls the gloves on and looks at himself in the mirror, he can see why latex is so appetizing.

It hugs his body _so_ well. It’s form fitting, hugging his hips and chest so tightly his hard nipples are poking through. His thighs slightly spill over the top of the thigh highs along with the biceps on his arms spilling over the top of the gloves.

He places the little head piece on top of his head with clips and the outfit was all set. It seems in perfect time too, because Yunho knocks on the door and announces that it’s him as he is sure Seonghwa may be too embarrassed to show anyone else the outfit he specifically bought for the elder. Though he thinks that Yunho’s outfit is more unexpected than his own. 

The taller walks in wearing a long lab coat, no shirt underneath, and a pair of black pants. Seonghwa gapes as he walks in with a clipboard and a pair of gloves on. It’s all so serious you’d almost think they were literally role playing a nurse and doctor. Where did Yunho even get a coat like that?

“Ah, good afternoon, Nurse.” 

_Nurse_? No introduction or anything? Just getting right into it? Okay… 

“H-Hello, Doctor?” He asks uncertainly, a blush creeping on his cheeks. 

“Do you know why I called you into my office, Nurse?” Yunho sits on a desk chair. They are definitely not in an office or anything close, but he plays along with it. That’s the whole point. 

“No, doctor…” He hates how he is already getting a bit hard. He covers the front of his dress which is so tight it may not even show his bulge anyways. Yunho takes notice, looking at his hands before looking back up, licking his lips as they meet gazes. 

“You’ve received multiple complaints recently. All of the patients said you’re too sexy for their health.” 

_Are you kidding?_ That’s the best he came up with? It honestly takes everything in him not to laugh, but he can’t help but let a smile grace his lips from how ridiculous it sounds. Yunho doesn’t find it as funny. 

“Do you think this is a joke? Tsk… Looks like I’ll have to take disciplinary action.” He stands up, setting the clipboard on the bed. “Take your panties off. And don’t make me repeat myself.” 

Seonghwa’s smirk is wiped right off his face, immediately trying to pull the dress up enough to pull his underwear off. After a bit of struggle, he pulls them off and lets them sit on the floor. When he looks up though, Yunho is putting on rubber gloves. 

“Why are you putting on gloves?” 

“I’m a doctor. I must make sure everything is clean and sterile.” Seonghwa rolls his eyes but Yunho lets this one slide. “Over here. Bend over the operating table.” He points to the desk. 

The “nurse” walks over, bending over so that he is resting on his forearms and his ass is pushed out, the latex dress still hiked up a bit. Yunho pushes it up the rest of the way so that it bunches around his hips. He hums as if he is looking over his now bare ass for what the problem might be so he can cure it. 

How do you cure a nurse who is too sexy? It seems through whatever punishment Yunho is about to deal out. 

He feels a gloved hand pinch his ass, the blonde squeaking and pushing himself into the desk where it rubs his dick. 

“Are you listening to me? I asked you a question. Do you want to make this punishment worse?” Yunho let’s go, two little red marks appearing where he was pinched between his thumb and index finger. 

“I-I’m sorry, Doctor! W-What was the question?” He hears Yunho sigh like he is disappointed with him. Some part of him _hates_ the thought that he disappointed the other even though this is a role play scenario. 

“I asked what you think your punishment should be? And you can’t flirt your way out of this one like you do with the patients.” He feels another pinch though this time on the other cheek. 

“Ah! Uhm… Uh…” God, what kind of punishment is Yunho thinking? Seonghwa just decides to go with the obvious one. “A spanking?”

Yunho gives a heart laugh, shaking his head even though the elder can’t see it. 

“A spanking? No no… I think what you need is a nice, fat cock, don’t you?” He takes a bottle of lube and pops the cap open, trying to make as much noise as possible so Seonghwa can hear. “A nice cock to satisfy you. I think that’ll even cure your over-sexiness!”

His words are lewd and downright filthy, making the blonde’s already pink cheeks an even darker shade of red. Seonghwa can almost not believe what he is hearing, but this is no dream. Yunho’s multiple pinches made sure of that. 

“What do you think, Nurse?”

“I-I think that’s a great p-punishment, Doctor.” Seonghwa answers immediately this time, hearing an amused chuckle come from the doctor. Suddenly a wet finger is rubbing his rim, his other hand spreading his ass out so he has a better view. 

“Good. Let’s prepare you then.” It’s stated like he is getting ready to do some procedure. Seonghwa is quickly starting to like this though. He allows his head to fully immerse in the role he is playing. A sexy nurse who is just too sexy for his own good. He hopes the doctor’s prescription is enough to fix that too. 

It’s extremely odd still to feel the rubber of the glove pressing against his rim no matter how much lube is used. Suddenly, his middle finger presses into him, the nurse groaning in pleasure at the very slight stretch. He can handle more, but he won’t interrupt the other. This is a punishment after all. 

“Look at that. Already took one finger so well. Should I go ahead and add another?” Yunho must have asked it rhetorically because he doesn’t give Seonghwa the chance to answer before he pushes yet another finger in. This time the burn can be felt more as he slowly pumps them in and out, the awkward sound of rubber gloves filling the air. 

With his free hand, he massages his ass cheek, Seonghwa moaning in pleasure and bowing his back down until it’s flush with the table. He succumbs to the pleasure of fingers prodding along his walls, scissoring him open to make room for more to come. Seonghwa spreads his legs a bit more now that he doesn’t have the latex nurse dress hugging his thighs together. 

“You’re doing well. I would almost say you’re excited for your punishment!” The other chuckles a little as Seonghwa makes himself more available. Would it be bad to say he kind of is? He is excited to have the taller fuck into him and stretch him out wide. 

“I’m adding another.” He warns him this time before a third finger is pressed into him, Seonghwa moaning at the burn. It’s nothing he isn’t used to, but Yunho’s fingers are so long that they reach farther inside him than his own can. 

_Finally_ , he grazes his fingertips across his prostate just enough to get a reaction out of the blonde. A reaction he gets, the nurse begging for more. 

“P-Press a little harder. Please, Doctor?” He pleads his case, his cock much harder now as it’s pressed into the desk. It’s a bit uncomfortable but he is happy with any kind of friction he can get right now. Even if it’s against a hard surface that kind of hurts. 

Yunho contemplates teasing him a bit, but he’s extremely hard in his own dress pants. His gloved fingers press into his prostate with more purpose, dragging a beautiful sound from his nurse who seems to be enjoying it now that they’ve immersed themselves a bit more into the scene.

It makes him happy to know he is making his hyung feel so good. They need to get on to the main event though. After thrusting his fingers in a few more times and spreading them out, he pulls his fingers out with a satisfying pop. It’s one sound Seonghwa usually hates, but right now he loves it. It means he will get his punishment soon. 

“Are you ready for your medicine, Nurse Seonghwa?” He raises an eyebrow even though the blonde can’t see. He can hear the slight smirk in his voice though, making him redder in the cheeks than he already is. All he does is nod, finding it hard in him to verbalize anything at the moment. They have safe gestures along with their words, so Yunho knows he can take his nod as confirmation. 

Yunho slides off his dress slacks, kicking them to the side along with his underwear so he is just in his ridiculous doctor’s coat. He refuses to take it off, instead pouring lube onto his palm, shiny against the blue medical gloves. Seonghwa is looking over his shoulder, squeaking when his ass is pinched again. 

“I didn’t say you can look over. Face back on the desk.” He says more sternly this time and Seonghwa finds it hard to even think about disobeying. So like he asks, he presses his cheek back on the desk though squeaking when he feels a glob of cold lube landing on his rim while the sound of Yunho stroking himself fills the air.

Then he is slapped a few times with his cock on each ass cheeks before rubbing the head of his cock against his entrance. 

“Ready?”

“Yes, Doctor.” He answers softly before he feels the head of his dick being pushed inside him. Oh it’s been way too long since he has been able to have Yunho inside him. Yunho is so _big_ , three fingers usually not enough to accommodate his size. Luckily for them both, Seonghwa had played with himself the night before. It’s still a tight fit, but not tight enough to where the taller can’t slide in slowly. 

He pauses about halfway in, letting Seonghwa get used to the feeling. Thank god for it because the nurse is already panting heavily, his eyes squeezed shut as he tries to relax around him. Any tightening or clenching will only make it harder and he _needs_ all of his cock to make sure he isn’t distracting his patients with how sexy he is. 

This will embarrass him later, but for now it’s very valid. 

Suddenly, he begins to press in more, Seonghwa moaning rather loudly as he continues until he is down to the hilt. The skin of his ass meets the skin of his groin, Yunho’s cock reaching deeper inside than seems possible. He literally feels like he is in his stomach and the elder wouldn’t be surprised if there was a bulge protruding from his stomach. 

“So good~” Yunho moans behind him, waiting a few seconds for them both to get used to the feeling. Slowly, he begins to pull out only about half way before he slides back in, the pace so slow and careful. Even though this is supposed to be a “punishment”, Yunho doesn’t want to hurt his favorite nurse. 

No, he wants to please him as well, make him feel so good. He thinks about how amazing he is making Seonghwa feel as he slowly begins to pick up the pace. Each thrust punches out a pretty moan that could be linked to the sound of angel singing. Okay, that’s a bit lame, but it’s true that they sound so amazing to Yunho. 

And God does Seonghwa feel good. His eyes basically roll into the back of his head as he speeds up, seemingly looking for that special spot that’ll make him see stars. His blunt nails dig into the wood of the desk, holding on for dear life as his pace grows. Yunho is grunting behind him, both seeming out of pleasure but also a bit of frustration. What’s wrong?

Suddenly, he stops to shift his position. He pushes the coat back, his foot appearing in Seonghwa’s sight of vision on the desk. Holy shit, he has his foot on the desk. 

Yunho forcefully thrusts into him, causing him to cry out in pleasure. 

“Ah!” He moans and even though he can’t see it, it causes the doctor behind him to smirk a bit. It only takes a few more pushes before he begins hitting his prostate and yet another cry of pleasure leaves him. Once Yunho locks onto it, he hits the sensitive gland repeatedly, stimulating Seonghwa to no end. 

By now his own cock is bright red and leaking pre cum all over the wooden desk he is basically rutting against. It won’t take much more to make him cum. 

The outfit, the scenario, the way he is fucking into the nurse like an animal, the way he is getting constant friction against the desk… It’s so much and he won’t last much longer. It seems Yunho is in the same place as he speeds up impossibly so, almost growling from how good it feels to be wrapped in Seonghwa’s tight heat. 

“Have you learned your lesson, nurse? If you have, you can cum.” He grunts out without stopping his hips.

“Y-Yes! I-I’ve learned my lesson, Doctor! P-Please, let me cum!” He begs loudly at the mere mention of being able to orgasm. Yunho chuckles a little. 

“Go ahead. I’m close too.” He moans and lets himself go. His back arches against the desk as much as it can as he cums between the desk and the latex nurse outfit he is wearing. It spreads as Yunho continues to fuck him, his hips becoming spurratic. 

Then he stills, buried as deep as he can be inside him, and cums with a drawn out groan. Seonghwa’s insides are painted white, cum spurting across his walls and prostate that is swollen from all the stimulation. It’s warm and he almost doesn’t want it to drip out, but he doesn’t exactly have a way to keep it inside him.

“Fuck… You’re amazing, Seonghwa.” Yunho coos as they sit there, a hand carding through his blonde locks. “You’re okay, right? That wasn’t too much for you? You did a great job playing as my nurse.” He chuckles at the last statement. 

“ ‘m good… I was more into it than I expected…” Even Seonghwa chuckles at himself. “The latex nurse outfit was a nice touch.” 

“Yeah? Maybe you can wear it again?” Their soft banter is nice as they slowly come out of the scene. Sooner or later, Yunho has to pull out, leaving the elder empty and leaking cum down his latex thigh highs.

“Wow.” His ass is spread again with gloved hands, his thumb swiping his rim to gather a bit of cum. “Pretty. Too bad you can’t wear this forever.” He sighs like it’s the biggest disappointment in the world. 

“I’ll help you undress.” Yunho is aware it’s a pain to take off, even more so than putting it on. He starts with the thigh highs, careful to wipe up the cum first with a towel he had already prepared. He places them in the bag he originally handed Seonghwa before returning to the other. 

Next came the dress which took almost five minutes in itself between the two of them to take off. Hell, even Yunho was a bit frustrated but they ended up laughing it off as the gloves and hat were taken off last. There are red marks where the thigh highs and gloves were so tight and Yunho makes sure to kiss them before picking up Seonghwa, who squeaks, and bringing him into the bathtub where he disrobes his doctor’s coat. 

The bath is drawn and Seonghwa can’t help but ask…

“Where did you get a doctor’s coat anyways?”

His answer? 

“Amazon!”


	7. Yeosang x Seonghwa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hindy here!
> 
> Finally, it is here, the last chapter of the ruining Seonghwa agenda. We're sorry it took so long to write this one but we really wanted to post it before the end of the year and we made it! Thank you so much for the support, the comments, the hits and the kudos. We're really happy that you all enjoy this series and who knows maybe we'll end up writing more of it owo

It’s something Seonghwa had always wanted to try on his own but even with all the best tutorials available on the internet, he wasn’t able to master the tricky art of make-up.

He sighed again when he realized his eyebrows were clearly not the same shape and not even the same shade. When did that happen? He didn’t care to be truthful and wiped his face off any traces of make-up with a wet wipe and closed his laptop with a bit more strength than necessary.

His face was all red and puffy from all the failed attempts and while he was cleaning the mess of eyeshadow powder and foundation he spilled all over his desk he was wondering who could help him in his journey of becoming better at make-up. Surely he could ask their make-up artists noona. It would make a great video for content if he ever did. He hummed at this idea and dumped all the trash in the bin once his desk was sparkling in the dimly light of his bedroom.

One thing was still bothering him though. For sure he could ask one person in the make-up team to teach him later how to make the perfect smokey eye but he really wanted to try and learn right now. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth for a while and then scrambled his things with a new idea in mind.

Timidly Seonghwa knocked on Yeosang’s door and only entered the room when he heard the younger telling him to come in. Yeosang was alone in his big three persons room sitting at his desk doing whatever he was doing when he was alone and Seonghwa lingered in the doorframe for a second before Yeosang turned around to look at him.

“Something’s wrong hyung?” he asked when Seonghwa didn’t talk and avoided his gaze.

“Ah, no, nothing’s wrong, I just,” Seonghwa shuffled to Yeosang’s desk and simply dunked all of his stuff on Yeosang’s desk, half of it landing on his lap more than on the desk, “I was just wondering if you’ll agree to teach me how to put make-up on.”

“Uh? Why me though? You could ask someone from the make-up team, they’re probably way better than me,” Yeosang replied confused while trying to catch the falling brushes. One of them still managed to slip between his fingers.

Seonghwa whined, fucking _whined_ , and stomped his feet which gave Yeosang whiplash if he was to be honest because not even a second before he was watching this new drama in peace and now he was facing an overgrown toddler who wanted to learn how to put on make-up.

“Because you used to do your eyebrows by yourself in high school and I want to learn now and,” Seonghwa took a look at the clock on the wall and pouted, “it’s too late to call anyone from the make-up team.”

Yeosang didn’t have anything to retort and just sighed before picking the brush up. “Fine,” he finally exhaled and Seonghwa cutely jumped up and down before grabbing the closest chair to him and sat down, hands resting on his knees and waiting for Yeosang to spill his wisdom on him.

Once Yeosang had closed his laptop and sorted Seonghwa’s mess on his desk, he took a tiny bottle and a mirror before handing both of them to Seonghwa.

“We always start with foundation,” he simply said and Seonghwa nodded.

It was adorable to see Seonghwa act like a kid in front of a teacher and Yeosang had to smile even if he didn’t plan on spending his evening teaching how to put make-up on to his hyung. As usual, Seonghwa was hard-working and a good listener. When he was really focused, Seonghwa had the habit of sticking just the tip of his tongue out of his mouth and Yeosang thought it was the cutest thing ever.

They agreed on trying something quite easy for the first time even if Seonghwa tried to plead with his eyes for an over the top glam look. Yeosang had to reason with him but still had to comprise on eye-liner.

“No hyung, look,” Yeosang took the pen out of Seonghwa’s hand and tilted his head back with his thumb and index finger, “you need to draw your wing first, here let me do it, don’t move.”

As a good student, Seonghwa immediately stopped moving, almost stopped breathing for a moment while Yeosang was drawing a perfectly straight line at the corner of his eye. Without another word, Yeosang turned Seonghwa’s head on the side so he could match the other eye and Seonghwa would be lying if he didn’t like how Yeosang was moving him around.

It was the subtle things, like how his warm fingers were holding his chin and the way Seonghwa was so pliant in his hold. Yeosang didn’t miss that glint in Seonghwa’s hooded eyes when he tried to peak over what Yeosang was doing.

“Stay still I said,” Yeosang simply commanded and Seonghwa closed his eyes again, shivering from the tone his younger friend just used on him.

Seonghwa didn’t know if Yeosang took his sweet time with him or if doing two wings took this much time but when Yeosang told him to look at him, he felt a bit dizzy and light-headed. Yeosang didn’t let go of his face and with a satisfied smirk breathed a simple ‘ _pretty_ ’ which send chills down Seonghwa’s spine. With his thumb, Yeosang touched Seonghwa’s lips before adding.

“You need lipstick now, be pretty, and don’t move.”

And that’s all Seonghwa needed to just do that. Be still. Be pretty. Letting someone taking care of him. Even his stare wasn’t really focused anymore, his mind slowly slipping away from him while Yeosang was painting his lips with red lipstick.

It tugs at the flesh as it’s rubbed over his lips, Yeosang pulling it back yet keeping his hand on his chin. There’s a small smirk on his face, almost like he is too pleased with his work which really isn’t much. Just some foundation, eyeliner, and a hint of blush on the apple of his cheeks. 

“You’re so pretty, doll,” Yeosang says so lightly but it’s obviously not a request. Seonghwa would be lying if he said it didn’t make him feel a little warm inside and his head to feel a bit fuzzy. The younger must have seen it in his eyes because his smirk grows a bit more. 

“Let me dress you up too, hyung.” He finally pulls away, pushing his own chair back and standing. “Don’t move. Just sit there and be a good doll, okay?” 

Seonghwa doesn’t respond which pleases Yeosang. He just watches as the other turns and makes his way to his closet, looking through his clothes. Though he immediately glances through the back corner of his closet first, pulling out a blacktop. He then looks for something at the bottom of the closet, returning with a few garments in his hands. 

“Just one more thing.” He speaks more to himself before he is pulling out some sort of silver chain. It’s all set on his desk before his attention is set back on his hyung. Yeosang looks excited in all honesty, making Seonghwa feel excited as well. 

“I’m going to dress you up to match the makeup. I’ll do everything so don’t worry. _You won’t have to lift a finger._ ” Seonghwa is beginning to really feel like a doll. Having Yeosang do his make-up, the younger telling him to stay still, and now being dressed by him is like Seonghwa is his life-like doll to do as he pleases with. 

True to his word, Seonghwa doesn’t lift a finger. Yeosang undresses him before revealing the first part of the outfit. The fake blush hides his real one when he sees the red plaid skirt in his hands being held up. 

“Oh, this is perfect,” Yeosang mumbles before he kneels and tugs at his boxers. “You can move your head to answer me. May I take these off?” To which Seonghwa nods. 

Yeosang then takes one of his legs and threads it through the waist of the skirt. The same is done with the other and soon the plaid skirt rests on his hips. Yeosang then takes a black crop top and puts it over his head, pushing his arms through the holes until the hem of it rests under his chest. 

“Wow…” Yeosang mumbles as he looks over his outfit. There’s still a pair of thigh highs for each leg and then the chain. Yeosang wraps it around his waist and connects it at the side, the chain meant for his belly. “Let me show you.”

He walks over and gets the body mirror sitting against the wall of his room. It’s brought over to Seonghwa and even he couldn’t stop his eyes from widening. Even he has to admit, Yeosang made him look _amazing_. 

“I dressed my doll up so lovely, didn’t I?” He tilts his head to the side, talking to himself instead of Seonghwa yet again. Seonghwa finds it hard to part his lips though. “God, you’re hot.”

Yeosang sets the mirror aside before walking over to Seonghwa. He crawls on top of his lap, his legs on both sides of his in the chair and his hands delicately tracing the lines of his jaw. 

“I hope my doll doesn’t mind if I play with him,” Yeosang speaks so softly, and when he doesn’t get a sign of protest, he leans in and presses kisses to Seonghwa’s lips. Seonghwa wanted to wrap his arms around him, but his limbs feel heavy, almost too much to move. 

Plus dolls don’t move, right? 

Yeosang moans into the kisses, spreading that red lipstick on both of their mouths even though he took time to make sure it was perfect. His tongue even moves inside his mouth to briefly meet his between each kiss. All the while Seonghwa simply basks in the feeling of what he had obviously been missing out on. 

He pulls back, breathing a little harder with lust in his eyes. He licks over his lips, the gears in his head turning as he tries to figure out what to say next. It’s understandable why he is speechless considering who is under him right now. 

“Can I play with my doll? On the bed?” Yeosang asks with his raised perfect eyebrow. Seonghwa just tilts his head down a little, only enough to let Yeosang know it’s a yes before the younger is crawling off his lap. 

“Let’s get you on the bed then.” Yeosang begins to collect Seonghwa in his arms, his hyung not even gasping as he is picked up. His limbs do feel even heavier now. Just like a doll, Yeosang has to pick him up and position him however he wants. 

Yeosang places his arms under his own, hoisting him up and moving him onto the bed. Seonghwa lands with a soft thud, the younger holding him up so he can place a few pillows under his head. He then pulls back, placing his hands on his chest and slowly letting them drag down his torso to feel the skin of his stomach under his fingertips. 

“You look so beautiful, hyung. So pretty for me to play with, huh?” He licks his lips. “All mine.” He whispers before leaning in and smashing their lips together. His hands immediately make their way under his shirt to feel up his pecs and to let his thumbs skirt over his nipples. Seonghwa let out a soft noise but nothing more, his eyes closed as he just enjoys it. 

Meanwhile, Yeosang lowers his hips to feel the tent in Seonghwa’s skirt, his hyung much harder than he expected. It makes him smirk before he parts from his lips and dives down to his neck. His lips press against the skin under his ear as he lightly sucks on the area before he trails kisses down the column of his throat. 

The younger moans against the skin, licking at it between kisses just to get a taste of Seonghwa. His hands travel over his torso, playing with the chain around his belly before moving lower and gripping onto his thighs. While his actions show confidence he is also very soft with his doll which Seonghwa can appreciate. 

Those hands squeeze softly before moving up and under his skirt, avoiding his hard cock and just focusing on his thighs for the moment. Seonghwa never saw his thighs as something to be turned on by but Yeosang seems to think otherwise by how much attention he pays to it. 

“My doll is so good. He’s so perfect.” Yeosang mumbles as he licks up to his ear, biting the lobe softly. It feels so good but Seonghwa still doesn’t make a sound. Dolls don’t make sounds after all. 

Yeosang finally wraps his hand around the head of his cock, just massaging his thumb over the slit. 

“I’m going to roll you over and use your ass to fuck my cock through.” Oh, Seonghwa can’t help but make a small noise at that but all Yeosang does is chuckle. His hands move to his hips so that he can be rolled over, Seonghwa’s cheek pressed into the mattress. 

Yeosang pulls back and walks to the other side of the room somewhere, the sound of a drawer being opened filling the room. Then he returns and something is dropped next to his body, most likely a bottle of lube. Then suddenly, his skirt is flipped up and he hears a whistle.

“God, you look even more amazing from behind.” Yeosang groans as he pushes down his sweats and underwear in one go. It’s not long before he feels his cock lightly tap his ass cheek before doing the same to the other. 

“So pretty. I can’t get enough of you.” He picks the bottle of lube back up, popping the cap open and squeezing some onto his fingers. He then pours a bit more directly down his cleft, the substance cold but Seonghwa is already so deep in the headspace of being a living doll that he doesn’t even move an inch. Even if it’s so fucking cold. 

“Ready?” Yeosang asks even though he doesn’t expect an answer. He just slots his cock between his cheeks, rolling his hips a few times to ease into the feeling. His hands wrap around his waist. It keeps his skirt held up as his fingers dig into the juts of his hips.

He hears a low groan coming from the younger as his hips speed up, his cock tugging at his rim repeatedly. It feels so good to be used like this. He is just a doll for Yeosang to use for his pleasure. It sounds like he is doing a good job based on the sounds he is hearing behind him. 

“Fuck, Hwa.” He lets go of his hips and leans forward a bit, placing his hands on either side of his hyung on the mattress. His hips move faster and faster. “I wonder where I should cum. All over your pretty stockings? Your beautiful ass? Maybe right on your hole?” 

He groans and lowers his head until he whispers in his ear. 

“I’d hate to get your outfit dirty, but your thighs look so good in those stockings. Maybe all three?” He bites his ear before tugging at it between his teeth. His hips rock into him harder, causing Seonghwa to thrust against the sheets by the force alone. It stimulates his cock repeatedly, bringing him closer and closer to his own high. 

Yeosang must have noticed by the way his ass clenches, squeezing his dick a bit tighter and causing him to lewdly moan. 

“You like that? Is my doll going to cum soon?” He sits back up and grabs his hips again, pulling him back with each thrust. “Cum whenever you are ready, doll.”

It doesn’t take long, Seonghwa being closer than they both expected. He cums with a low moan in the back of his throat, dirtying up the sheets under him. Yeosang isn’t far behind, thrusting a few more times before he pulls back and jerks himself off. He cums with a louder moan, painting his ass, his entrance, and the back of his stockings in pearly white stripes. 

“Fuck…” He breathes heavily.

The room is heavily silent except for Yeosang’s quick pants right behind Seonghwa. Seonghwa doesn’t know what he should do, floating comfortably in his headspace and in that very specific post-orgasmic glow. His head is spinning and his body is still so heavy he doesn’t want to move but delicately Yeosang rolls him on his back and he has to fight a smile on his face when he sees how red in the face Yeosang is.

“You were so good to me doll, fuck,” Yeosang keeps saying still panting, one drop of sweat rolling down his temple, “are you okay? Should we clean up?”

His voice is so sweet, his hands so warm on Seonghwa’s body, it feels like Yeosang is the one bringing him back to life, bringing back to his human self.

“Yes,” Seonghwa croaks.

Yeosang smiles so sweetly at him and nods before pulling up his pants and rummaging through his desk’s drawers to find a pack of wet tissue. Yeosang is slow and gentle with him, always has been and will probably always be. He comes back to the bed and takes his time to clean them both up, lifting Seonghwa’s leg to get all the mess behind his thighs but also cleaning Seonghwa’s dick and the older hisses when Yoesang touches his sensitive dick.

Yeosang gets a clean tissue and it’s only when he starts cleaning his face that Seonghwa realises he has been crying for a few minutes now.

“I’m sorry we didn’t use waterproof mascara hyung but you really look pretty with ruined make-up,” Yeosang says with a smug smile on his face and Seonghwa can _feel_ the heat rushing back to his face.

Seonghwa weakly punches Yeosang in the chest which only makes Yeosang chuckle. After throwing all the trash he had in his hands, Yeosang takes Seonghwa’s hands in his own and helps the older sitting up on the bed.

“Come on, let’s get you out of these clothes and into something comfier and I’ll let you nap in my bed until Wooyoung comes back from practice, sounds good?”

Seonghwa nodded, his mind still a little bit floating around but his body feeling lighter by the second.

“Sounds amazing,” he whispered and smiled.

Yeosang couldn’t help himself and kiss him right here, right now, ever so gentle with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow us on twitter @HindyAO3 and @atinydokii
> 
> Thank you again for being patient with us and enjoying this series as much as we do writing it!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to follow us, we have nsfw twitter @atinydokii and @HindyAO3!
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment or a kudo!


End file.
